


Breakfast with Die

by Vinushuka



Series: Life inside and outside Dir en grey [7]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die and Toshiya have a homely breakfast together although Die is suffering from a headache. He gets acquainted with Mari and gets some relief from her with an additional bonus of dinner invitation. Toshiya finally gets a message from Kyo and agrees to meet him once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast with Die

Toshiya’s sleep was restless partly because of the alcohol he had consumed last night but also because he was worried about Die. He was still so skinny that he didn’t need much to drink to pass out and his hangovers were really bad. Toshiya had reserved a glass of water and some painkillers on the living room table beside the sofa in case Die needed them but otherwise there was very little he could do for his friend. Toshiya woke up couple of times during the night when Die flushed the toilet so obviously he wasn’t feeling very well.

      Early in the morning Toshiya sneaked downstairs to check how Die was doing. He was now sound asleep and the painkillers were gone so maybe he would survive. Toshiya couldn’t help smiling when he noticed that Kuro was sleeping with Die curled under his arm. He must have let the cat in sometime during the night.

      When Toshiya woke up the next time it was already late morning. He thought he could sense a faint smell of coffee floating to his nose. When he stalked down to the kitchen he found Die already there checking the contents of his fridge. “Ah, good morning! Do you have any milk or cream for the cat?” Die asked with hungry Kuro rubbing himself against his legs.

“I have milk and orange juice there but I don’t have any cat food”, Toshiya replied yawning and fluffing his hair.

“Maybe he likes ham or cheese”, Die speculated while he laid the table for their breakfast. Kuro jumped on the table and sat there staring at Die’s every movement until he lost his nerve and gave him a slice of cheese. The cat nibbled his cheese dropping most of it on the floor.

“He’s a predator. Those teeth are not designed for thin dead slices”, Toshiya snickered. Anyways he was satisfied when the cat vanished under the table to hunt his run-away cheese.

“How’s your head?” Toshiya asked when he noticed Die’s careful and slow movements. Those hinted that he still had a headache.

“It’s been worse, I will manage”, Die promised. “A sturdy breakfast will do wonders.”

Toshiya had an ample stock of eggs so they decided to boil some for their breakfast. Together with toast, coffee, juice, yoghurt and some vegetables they would form the wholesome breakfast Die needed.

      It was a positive surprise when Die volunteered to collect the dishes into the dishwasher after they had finished their breakfast. “Do you have anything specific today?” Toshiya asked when they had returned back to the living room and folded Die’s blanket back to the storage.

“I will have to collect my new acoustic guitar from ESP and after that I should go and visit my jeweller. He wanted to show me some new rings and bracelets”, Die explained rubbing his temples.

“Sounds that you are going to have a busy day”, Toshiya commented feeling slightly disappointed. An evening alone wasn’t what he needed right now.

“Is that Mari over there?” Die asked when he detected someone moving in the garden.

Toshiya peeked out of the living room window and recognized the familiar features of his gardener. “Yes, that’s her. Why don’t you go and say hello. She’ll probably be delighted to see you”, Toshiya proposed. He didn’t have to tell that twice to Die. He checked his appearance quickly in the mirror and vanished out of the backdoor. Kuro slipped out in his wake following him like a faithful dog.

      Toshiya sat down on the sofa to check his messages. His heart thudded when he saw one coming from Kyo. It was very short: “I miss you.” It had been sent in the middle of the night. Toshiya stared at the simple words for a second and then burst into tears. He could hardly see anything through his tears but he managed to type his answer ”I miss you too” and hit the send-button before he had time to regret. The answer came immediately: “Can I see you tonight? Just this once, please!”

      Toshiya didn’t need to consider his reply for very long. “Okay, when do you want me to come?” Toshiya thought it would me more convenient for him to travel to Kyo than vice versa. Besides he could control the situation better this way.

“Sukekiyo’s work session should end at six so around seven would be fine. Please use your own key if I’m not there when you come”, Kyo proposed. Toshiya had completely forgotten that he had Kyo’s key. He should remember to give it back to him tonight.

“Okay, see you then!” Toshiya confirmed their meeting.

“I love you”, was Kyo’s short answer.

Kyo had never before told that he loved Toshiya. Why did he have to do it now when everything was over? The thought hurt Toshiya so much that he started to cry again. In his frustration he tossed the phone on the table and hid his face in his hands.

      That’s how Die found him. “What happened? What’s wrong?” Die asked sounding worried and stroke carefully Toshiya’s hair. He sat on the sofa beside Toshiya and folded his arm around his shoulders. “You can tell daddy Die”, he murmured although he was just a few years older than Toshiya.

“I’m just so pissed off. Kyo tells me now that he loves me. Why couldn’t he do that earlier?”

“Well, you know that speaking about feelings is difficult for him. Singing and writing are more like his thing”, Die defended his band mate.

“He wanted to see me tonight”, Toshiya added after a short pause.

“And you said yes, if I’m right”, Die guessed looking somewhat disappointed.

“I said yes because I didn’t want to hurt him”, Toshiya admitted.

“Just be careful with what you do if you want to keep your decision.”

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing and my decision holds”, Toshiya promised and stood up to find a tissue to blow his nose.

      “How was your meeting with Mari? I noticed that you two had vanished somewhere when I peeked out a while ago”, Toshiya asked when he returned.

“She was very kind and considerate. She took me to her house when I had complained about my headache. She gave me some potion and a quick neck massage. I must say I feel like a new person now”, Die enthused looking unnecessarily happy. “During the massage we talked first about cats and then about kids. She doesn’t have any but it sounded like she wanted some”, Die said with a smug smile on his face.

“That was probably the quickest conquest from you if I recall right”, Toshiya smirked but he wasn’t very happy about it.

“Speaking of which, she invited us for a dinner with her girlfriend.  She promised to check her schedules first but it would be sometime next week. I told her that next week would be fine for us but after that we will have our rehearsals and tour”, Die reported.

“Sounds interesting. Did she tell anything about the girlfriend?” Toshiya asked even if he wasn’t very enthusiastic about the whole thing.

“I think Mari mentioned that she has a small fashion boutique somewhere in Harajuku” Die mumbled trying to push his brain to remember.  “I think you will have to find out more yourself when we meet.”

Toshiya would surely do that. Everything related to fashion was now of interest to him.

“Sorry, but I think I will have to leave now. Thanks for putting me up for the night”, Die said checking his watch. “Good luck with your meeting with Kyo”, he smiled and hugged Toshiya as farewell. “Say hello to Kyo for me. I will call you tomorrow.”


End file.
